A Place for Him
by Amimegustamuchascosas
Summary: Frodo's life and the challenges he's faced.
1. Frodo's Birth

A Place for Him By; Baggins'babe Disclaimer; I don't own anything.  
  
The leaves were always lovely tints of red, orange, and fading greens in Buckland this time of year. Today was certainly no exception. Fighting winter's chill already the warm air battled as it floated through the atmosphere.  
  
Drogo was sitting on pins and needles as the midwife tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Baggins, your wife is about to give birth an-." There was obviously no need to say more Drogo was already up and running. In his excitement to see this miracle he tripped over the rug and landed flat on his face. His complexion flustered red out of embarrassment, and partly pain as he rushed to his wife's side.  
  
Bilbo chuckled at this. He knew it was awkward for him to be there, but Drogo was a Baggins and just because he moved to Buckland doesn't make Bilbo love him any less. Of course there were countless of other family members he could be spending his own birthday with, but you're only born once. Somehow Drogo was different than everyone else he knew; smart, witty, and never as stuck up as Bilbo's other relatives.  
  
The silence of the falling leaves was shattered as the outcries of a newborn echoed through the halls. Brief were the child's screams and ended as soon as his needs were met. Bilbo waited patiently until Primula came out with her little bundle of joy. Drogo looked the epitome of pride as the new family strolled down the hallway. Poor Primula was nothing short of a mess; strands of hair rebelled from her bun and clung to her red face.  
  
A crowd of kin swarmed around the new life. All the hobbits gapped at the magnificence and glory contained within the child's deep blue eyes. The hustle and bustle of the gathering proved to be too much for Bilbo so he stayed in the back, disappointed.  
  
Drogo peered around and about the group for his cousin. His eyes drifted to the far end. "Bilbo!" he shouted as he motioned with his hand signifying a plead for his presence. Everyone stepped aside to honor the new father's wish. The eighty-eight-year-old hobbit passed through the assembly. All eyes were on Bilbo as he approached the infant. The Halflings resumed to their business as they figured it would be the family's wishes that introductions would be given personally.  
  
"Bilbo, would you like to hold him?" Primula asked.  
  
"I couldn't, not before the father of course." Bilbo replied.  
  
"Believe me Bilbo; I've done enough of tending to that boy for tonight." Drogo reassured. Primula placed the baby into the hobbit's soft, warm hands.  
  
"His name is Frodo." Primula softly informed.  
  
"Frodo? hmm... can't say I've ever heard that name before. It is nice and strong perfect for a fine boy like this." Bilbo stroked his finger under the boy's chin. Frodo cooed then smiled which made Bilbo laugh. His chuckling was hearty but not abrupt and playful yet soothing they both felt comfortable.  
  
"Time is pressing and you've got plenty of others to see before the night is through, Frodo, lad." And with that last comment Bilbo handed the boy back to his mother and disappeared into the crowd something he's become renowned for. 


	2. A Reunion

A Place for Him By; Baggins'babe Disclaimer; I don't own anything.  
A Reunion  
  
Response;  
  
Vague detail; Thank you so much! I tried extremely hard to make this next chapter as good as the last one if not better. You will find much more joy with the Frodo- parent relationship later on. I can't say I didn't have help with how children act. I just love my cousins and my brother. (They are 4 and well I guess you could say 0 years old and my brother is 10 also my mother always told stories of when I was little.) sorry about the run on sentence  
  
Story;  
  
"It will be awhile before I reach Buckland, but I have traveled quite far already. I'd better rest now."  
  
The stars glistened and danced over head and with the rising Sun so arose Bilbo. Quickly did the day pass into afternoon and finally he reached his destination.  
  
Just outside his door way Drogo sat, puffing smoke from his pipe into the air. Something dwindling in the distance caught his eye. When he realized who it was Drogo spread a smile wide across his face. "Bilbo! It's so good to see you." He said running to his cousin.  
  
"Hullo, Drogo." Bilbo replied as they both embraced.  
  
"Why didn't you say you were coming?" Bilbo shrugged.  
  
"Well it's starting to get chilly out. Why don't we go inside?"  
  
Drogo was right the spring had only just ended. The welcomed beams of summer sun had not yet completely banished last season's chill.  
  
Brandy Hall's round green door opened revealing young Frodo and his mother.  
  
"See Frodo this is one, two, and three." Primula held up her fingers to the corresponding numbers. The boy felt her fingers then tried to imitate the words and movements which failed miserably.  
  
"Mo, Oo, E!" Frodo was ecstatic and started clapping for joy. Drogo strolled through the door and Frodo's face brightened considerably. A smile none surpassed arose to his face exposing his new teeth. "Da, Da, Da, Da!" He screeched, shuffling his feet as fast as he could to his father. Drogo picked up his son and held him in strong arms. He patted the boy softly and Frodo patted back.  
  
The sentimental moment was broken in confusion. Frodo didn't know the stranger behind his Da. Fear shown in the young one's eyes; he squeezed his father for protection.  
  
"It's okay Frodo, don't be afraid." Drogo placed his son on the floor. "This is your cousin, Bilbo." The elder hobbit knelt down and shook the child's hand. Frodo could tell through the warmth of Bilbo's skin that he was filled with a new found love and mercy.  
  
Drogo was pleased with their reunion. Suddenly Frodo hugged Bilbo. This was defiantly unexpected and the old hobbit had no idea what to do he settled for a hug in return.  
  
Primula wrapped her arms around Drogo's neck and kissed him tenderly. Bilbo stood up and immediately found himself in a quick embrace from Primula.  
  
"I'm glad you've come."  
  
"I'm glad too it is a nice break from empty halls and knocking doors."  
  
"And at the right time too I was just getting everything ready for afternoon tea."  
  
Drogo held up his son once again he stroked the child's chin and Frodo giggled. "You've never had my wife's tea correct?" he asked Bilbo.  
  
"I can't say that I have."  
  
"It's the best," Drogo whispered.  
  
"I head that." Primula called from the other room.  
  
"You always do, sweetheart," Drogo shouted back.  
  
The tea kettle screeched through the walls which made Frodo's ears twitch. "You'll have to get used to it my boy; otherwise you'll never stand for it." Frodo looked into his father's eyes and turned his head. Drogo pulled a chair out for Bilbo, and then Frodo.  
  
"Tea's served." Primula announced. The liquid flowed into the cup releasing an aroma so fragrant every mouth watered.  
  
"Careful, Bilbo it's hot," Primula warned.  
  
"I have survived the fires of the last dragon in Middle Earth I think I can survive a cup of tea." Bilbo took a swig and the look on his face was most comical. He gulped down the mouthful and started panting. Drogo laughed so hard he nearly fell on the floor.  
  
The time Bilbo stayed passed like dandelions in the fall. Soon he had to leave. His suitcases awaited him at the door.  
  
"Well, I'm off." he stated hugging everyone one last time before his journey home.  
  
"Bye, uncle," Frodo called.  
  
"No, Frodo, Bilbo is your cousin can you say cou-sin?" Primula corrected.  
  
"Uncle," Frodo repeated simply for the sake of being annoying.  
  
Bilbo chuckled. "No, no it's quite alright." 


	3. Never Leave

A Place for Him By; Baggins'babe Never Leave Disclaimer; I don't or will ever own characters places or things in this story.  
  
"Da, mum where are you?" Frodo yelled into the distant night. It was cold and pitch black he couldn't see his hand fifteen millimeters from his face. The last thing he remembered was running into a forest looking for his parents. Ominous trees veiled the stars and moon making all natural forms of light inaccessible.  
  
He could feel eyes watch him in the darkness. They seemed to penetrate whatever bravery he had left. He was frightened, cold, and hopeless and could do nothing about it.  
  
This terrible dream brought tears to the child's eyes as he squirmed about in bed. "Mum, Da don't leave me!" he cried out.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart we aren't going to leave you." Primula reassured as she held Frodo's head tight to her body. The boy awoke and looked into his mother's face; she could see his eyes dance like sea in fear. Primula embraced him tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
A worried father rushed into the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Frodo had a bad dream." Drogo sighed in relief and pulled up a chair to the child's bedside. "Maybe you should tell us about it."  
  
"You both left me!" Frodo cried even harder.  
  
"Shh, Shh, Shh, now Frodo we would never leave you." Primula softly re-informed as she tucked him into bed.  
  
"It's too early to be waking now you should try and go back to sleep." Drogo lovingly suggested.  
  
"I'm afraid to."  
  
"Don't worry." Drogo put a hand on the boy's forehead and spoke soothing words in elvish. "este ve hisie untupa alcarin lote esse esgal ello i isil este." within an instant Frodo was asleep.  
  
Into the window sunbeams crept as the nightingale sang a sweet song of joy. "Frodo, time to wake up." Drogo whispered in his ear.  
  
"Mmm, ten more minutes." came a groggy reply.  
  
"After what you put me through last night and now you want me to skip second breakfast?"  
  
"I slept through first breakfast?!"  
  
"Not yet, but if you want to laze around mom and I could eat it for you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Frodo playfully challenged.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" with that Drogo sped off. Frodo jumped out of bed and started sprinting. He finally caught up to his father when his dad fell down.  
  
"Da?"  
  
"Owww, that smarts!"  
  
"What's wrong where are you hurt?"  
  
"Right here!" Drogo reached for Frodo's tummy and eventually was mercilessly tickling him to the ground. They were in a fit of giggles as the delicious aroma of porridge drifted through the hallway. Following their noses the boys poked their heads through the kitchen door and sat down at the table.  
  
"Frodo when you're finished I could use some help in the kitchen."  
  
"Aw, come on Primula that's for woman folk. Besides Frodo needs to work with me outside today."  
  
"That's fine then." Primula answered. She then served the porridge to Frodo and herself and set the pot back on the hotplate.  
  
"Um, I was just kidding." Drogo said with a sheepish grin." Primula placed a heaping spoonful into Drogo's bowl.  
  
"Then so was I." She kissed his forehead.  
  
"About Frodo staying inside?"  
  
"No, about not giving you your breakfast now eat up before it gets cold."  
rest, as mist covers glorious, blossoms in hiding from the moon, rest. 


End file.
